Es ist nie zu spät
by Sylvestris
Summary: Thomas Solitäre und sein blonder Genosse, zwei Greise in einem Pflegeheim. Was hat es mit den Beiden auf sich?


Eine grosse Waldohreule zog ihre Kreise über einem allein stehenden Haus bei Kings-Cross. Es war Adventszeit und die Eule sah, dass die Eingangstüre mit Tannenzweigen und bemalten Holzsternen geschmückt war. Jetzt landete sie auf dem kahlen Baum vor einem Mansardenfenster im 3. Stock und schaute hinein.

Es war morgens um sieben, die Zimmertür ging auf und das Licht wurde eingeschaltet. „Guten Morgen meine Herren, Zeit zum Aufstehen!", hörte man die Pflegeschwester des Altenheims rufen. Thomas lag in seinem Bett beim Fenster und kniff leicht die Augen zu, weil ihn das Licht blendete. _`Muss dieses Huhn immer so laut ins Zimmer platzen? Die kann froh sein, dass ich den Schweigezauber nicht mehr ausführen kann`_, grollte er im Stillen vor sich hin.

„Schauen Sie, ich habe Ihnen ihre Zahnprothesen bereits gespült und in der Schale auf dem Nachttisch bereitgestellt. Jetzt werde ich Ihnen gleich helfen die engen Stützstrümpfe anzuziehen."

Der alte Mann mit Namen Thomas schloss seufzend die Augen. Eigentlich war er froh über die Hilfe, die er hier erhielt, denn seine alten Knochen spürte er jeden Tag mehr und seine Zauberkräfte hatten ihn langsam verlassen. Doch Abhängigkeit war noch nie sein Fall gewesen, deshalb hatte er auch sehr Mühe die helfenden Hände beim Aufstehen zu akzeptieren.

_`Wenigstens kann ich mich noch alleine Waschen und Anziehen. Ich kann zufrieden sein, denn ich brauche auch noch nicht so ein komisches Ding wie mein Zimmernachbar.`_

Er hörte nämlich gerade den langhaarigen, blonden Mann im Badezimmer über die Inkontinenzhose schimpfen, die er neuerdings anziehen musste.

Einige Zeit später waren beide Herren mit der Morgentoilette fertig. Der Zimmergenosse von Thomas band sich noch mit einer grünen Schleife die Haare im Nacken zusammen und holte seinen Spazierstock aus der Zimmerecke.

Der grau melierte Herr wartete schon an der Zimmertüre und rief ungeduldig: „Nun komm endlich Lucius, wir gehen frühstücken." Zusammen wanderten sie hinunter in den Speisesaal des Heims und setzten sich an ihren Tisch.

Thomas begann sein Brötchen mit Erdnussbutter zu bestreichen und goss sich dann den Kaffee in seine Tasse. Das heisst, er wollte es. Doch der erschrockene Aufschrei seines Tischnachbarn zeigte, dass er die Tasse wieder einmal verfehlt hatte.

Die Weihnachtsdekoration schwamm in dem heissen Kaffee und der hohlwangige, grauhaarige Mann keifte unbeherrscht: „HIMMEL DONNERWETTER! Warum steht meine Tasse auch immer woanders?" Wenn jemand genau hingeschaut hätte, wäre ihm ein rotes Glühen in den Augen des Tobenden aufgefallen.

Herr Solitäre stellte die Kanne mit einem Knall auf den überschwemmten Tisch zurück. Das Servicepersonal wischte die Bescherung weg und die Pflegerin mahnte: „Nicht aufregen Herr Solitäre, denken sie an ihr Herz."

„Ja, ja, ich weiss, mein hoher Blutdruck", brummte der Mann, den man hier nur unter dem Namen Thomas Solitäre kannte. Dann schluckte er die Tabletten aus dem kleinen Becher, der vor ihm stand.

Sein Nachbar ass schweigend sein Frühstück und liess seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen. In dem festlich geschmückten Raum waren nur wenige Männer zu sehen und Zauberer waren sie die einzigen im ganzen Haus. Vor den Auroren waren sie hier gut versteckt. Aber meinem Gewissen, kann ich nicht davonlaufen dachte Lucius bedrückt. Nach dem Essen schlich er sich davon. Er wollte nicht mit dem cholerischen Herrn Solitäre etwas unternehmen, eigentlich auch nicht mit ihm das Zimmer teilen. Bei seinem Anblick kamen ihm immer wieder schlimme Erinnerungen hoch, die in sehr quälten. Lucius Malfoy suchte schon lange nach einer Erlösung von seinen Schuldgefühlen, konnte sie aber nirgends finden.

Es gelang ihm den ganzen Tag seinem Zimmergenossen Thomas auszuweichen. Am Nachmittag war der Blonde sogar aus dem Haus gegangen und spazierte durch die verschneiten Strassen bis zum Bahnhof von Kings-Cross. Dort schaute er zu, wie die lachenden Hogwarts-Schüler durch das magische Portal auf dem Bahnsteig kamen. Einige winkten ihm auch fröhlich zu, bevor sie sich mit ihren Eltern auf den Heimweg machten.

Schliesslich ging er wieder zurück in seinen Alterssitz und musste das Abendessen mit Thomas durchstehen. Dieser fragte ihm natürlich Löcher in den Bauch, wo er sich den ganzen Tag rumgetrieben habe. Endlich war das Essen beendet und Lucius konnte sich an den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückziehen. Heute war ja irgend so eine Vorlesung angekündigt worden. Die musste bald beginnen, denn es wurde im Winter immer schon früh dunkel.

Wie erwartet kam diesen Abend ein irischer Mönch in den heimeligen Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Geschichte der Entstehung des Weihnachtsfestes zu erzählen. Es nahmen aber nur rund die Hälfte der Männer und Frauen des Altersheims an dem Anlass teil. Von den wenigen Anwesenden zeigten auch nicht viel Interesse an der Geschichte. Der alte Lord Solitäre hatte stumm am Eingang der Stube gestanden und war gleich zu Beginn naserümpfend wieder hinausgegangen. Alles nur sentimentales Geschwafel dachte er.

Der weiß gewandete Priester hatte nach Beendigung der Erzählung einige Fragen beantwortet und wartete noch, bis alle Bewohner den Raum verlassen hatten. Dann begann er seine Bücher einzupacken und die kleine Krippe in einem Karton zu verstauen. Zum Schluss wollte er gerade ein symmetrisches Kreuz das von einem Kreis überlagert wurde in die Schachtel legen. Da spürte der keltische Geistliche eine leichte Berührung am Arm und eine Stimme fragte ihn scheu: „Hochwürden, sie haben so eine wunderbare Geschichte über einen barmherzigen Gott der Liebe erzählt. - Ich bereue schon lange viele Dinge, die ich getan habe. Aber ich war noch nie in einer Kirche. Darf ich trotzdem zu Ihnen kommen, um vor Gott meine Sünden zu beichten?"

Der Mönch drehte sich zu dem blonden Mann um und antwortete mit einem milden Lächeln: „Natürlich dürfen sie kommen. Für ehrliche Reue ist es nie zu spät - mein Sohn."  
Pater Columban begleitete Lucius in die kleine Kapelle neben dem Haupthaus und liess sich vom alten Malfoy aus seinem Leben als Todesser erzählen.

„Warum ich überhaupt beigetreten bin? - Nun, wir hatten nie richtige Freunde. In meinem Elternhaus mussten wir immer alles möglichst perfekt machen, damit sie uns im Bekanntenkreis als Vorzeige-Kinder und Musterschüler herumreichen konnten.

Uns zwei wurde schon von klein auf eingetrichtert, dass Muggel und Schlamblüter nichts wert sind. Alles nur dreckiges Gesindel und so weiter. Wir beide schikanierten die Muggel mit derben Spässen und den Halbblütern zeigten wir, wer die besseren Zauberer waren. Es kam damals noch niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden. Wir fanden es lustig, heimlich einem halbblütigen Mitschüler die Schuhe zu verhexen, dass diese mit ihm nur noch rückwärts liefen. Der Schüler musste dann im Rückwärtsgang zu einem Lehrer laufen, weil er den Aufhebungszauber nicht beherrschte. Vor Strafen fürchteten wir uns nicht, unsere Eltern hielten uns immer den Rücken frei. Richtig böse auf Muggel und Schlamblüter wurde ich erst mit fünfzehn Jahren. Wir hatten in jenem Winter einen Streit mit einigen Halbblütern, den wir natürlich gewannen.

Am nächsten Tag hatten wir frei und schlichen uns früh morgens wieder einmal in den Verbotenen Wald, um vielleicht Rotkappen zu finden. Auf unserem Rückweg zur Schule wollte er bei einem Teich etwas nachschauen und blieb er ein Stück hinter mir zurück. Ich hörte nur von weitem seinen Schrei und ein lautes Platschen. Als ich hinzukam, sah ich einige ältere Schlamblüter wegrennen und Luciando lag halb ohnmächtig mitten im Teich. Für eine Verfolgung hatte ich keine Zeit, da ich knietief in den Teich waten musste, um meinen Zwillingsbruder aus dem eiskalten Wasser zu retten. Dann schleppte ich Luciando so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss. Im Korridor trafen wir auf unsern Hauslehrer, der uns sofort uns in den Krankenflügel brachte. Die Heilerin kümmerte sich um uns und informierte auch unsere Eltern über den kritischen Zustand meines Bruders. Er hatte viel Wasser geschluckt und war stark unterkühlt. Gegen Abend bekam mein Bruder Schüttelfrost und Fieberkrämpfe. Die Schul-Heilerin bemühte sich das hohe Fieber zu senken, sowie seinen fürchterlichen Husten zu lindern. Ich sass die ganze Zeit bei ihm am Bettrand und hielt tröstend seine Hand. Doch durch die Atemwegesinfektion, hatte Luciando immer mehr Mühe Luft zu holen und klammerte sich an mir fest. Mein geliebter Bruder starb in dieser Nacht in meinen Armen an den Folgen der schweren Lungenentzündung.

An diesem Tag lernte ich die Muggel zu verabscheuen und zu hassen. Ich suchte mir Freunde bei den Reinblütern, die mir gleich gesinnt waren. Über meine neuen Freunde stiess ich später zu einer Gruppe von Todessern. Erst nach und nach merkte ich wer Voldemort wirklich war und was seine Truppe machte. Als ich nach Jahren in den innern Kreis eintreten wollte, begannen die Prüfungen. Als sie zum Schluss brutale Morde an Muggeln und deren Kinder von mir verlangten, war es zu spät zum aussteigen. Mein Sohn hatte mich als Vorbild genommen und wollte unbedingt auch ein Todesser werden. Ich zögerte dennoch den Auftrag auszuführen. Nach einer zweiten Aufforderung mit der neunschwänzigen Katze die mit Angelhacken versehen war, führte ich die verlangten Morde dann aus und hatte danach nie mehr den Mut einen Auftrag abzulehnen. Sie drohten mit dem Cruciatus mich und meinen Sohn zu Tode zu foltern, wenn ich desertiere."

Der Pater fragte ihn nach seinen Gefühlen, die er beim Quälen und Töten gehabt hatte. „Mit jedem meiner Opfer ist ein Stück von mir mitgestorben und fortan fühlte ich mich nicht mehr als Mensch." Der Geistliche hörte aus den Schildrungen heraus, dass Lucius sein Tun niemals genossen hatte. Einige Male weinte der Erzähler so sehr, dass er über die Tat gar nicht richtig sprechen konnte. Am meisten aber bereute der Greis, dass er seinen Sohn mit hineingezogen hatte. Sein Junge sei durch ihn zum Todesser geworden und konnte ebenfalls nicht mehr aussteigen. Er, Lucius, könne keine seiner Taten rückgängig machen, doch er wolle sich bei allen entschuldigen. „Vergeben, werden mir die Menschen wahrscheinlich nie", sagte Lucius Malfoy resigniert.

„Aber es gibt jemand der es tun wird, wenn sie ihn nur ehrlich und von ganzem Herzen darum bitten", machte sein weiss gewandeter Begleiter ihm Mut.

Der Mönch blieb etwas hinter ihm stehen, als Lucius sich bei der Kirchenbank hinkniete und er hörte zu wie der alte Mann zu beten begann.

„Vater unser im Himmel,  
geheiligt werde dein Name;  
dein Reich komme;  
dein Wille geschehe,  
wie im Himmel so auf Erden.  
Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute.  
Und vergib mir meine Schuld, ..."

Der bekehrte Malfoy spürte eine selige Ruhe in sich aufsteigen. Als sich das blonde Haupt in Demut beugte und der heilige St. Columban Lucius segnete, erfüllten die leisen Orgelklänge eines alten irischen Weiheliedes die kleine Kappelle. Einen kurzen Moment umhüllte ein warmes Licht die beiden Männer vor dem Altar. Der irische Missionar fühlte sich sehr glücklich.  
_Ein verlorener Sohn hat den Weg zu seinem Schöpfer gefunden. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich je zu Weihnachten bekommen habe.__  
_


End file.
